My Happy Ending
by Fantasy Wings
Summary: So much for Ran's happy ending. Songfic


_**-My Happy Ending-**_

_**By: Fantasy Wings**_

**A/N: **This is my second DC fic, so don't expect it to be perfect. I wanted to write a sequel to 'When You're Gone' and here it is. It _**might**_be a bit OOC, but who knows? I certainly don't. XD No. Seriously… XP Anyway, I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks.

Ran seated herself on her bed, trying ever so hard not to cry. She didn't really feel like crying, actually. But it was close enough considering the hot tears that her eyes were releasing due to her anger at a certain 'detective'. _Darn you, Shinichi. _She thought, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did  
Was it something you said

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

She had seen him with her a dozen times. And yes, he denied it. _They were just friends_, he'd always say. But how would seeing them together holding hands, eating lunch at a quaint little café prove anything other than the obvious. Being _more _than _just friends_. He was a liar. The arrogant little—"Agh!" Ran yelled, grabbing a pillow and hitting it as hard as she could. She couldn't even think of a decent insult for him.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Ran threw her pillow across the room. Heck, her dad sure didn't care, that was for sure. He was too busy watching Yoko Okino on t.v. He'd _never _miss the woman even if the building was on fire. "Shinichi," Ran whispered, her voice quivering, and her lips trembling. "I hate you. I hate you so much! You…" Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes, tears slowly falling down her face. Anger and sorrow for what she had left behind.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Ran lay down on her bed and glared at a picture of her and Shinichi on her desk. He had just returned that day. Though he wouldn't tell her where he went, he said he'd tell her one day. And now, she knew. He was off with the_other _girl, having a good time with her. She was pretty, yeah. But didn't the famous 'Detective of the East' have enough guts to just say he was dating her? "Darn it!" Ran screamed in her mind.

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

Who one earth was that girl anyway? Judging by her looks, she wasn't from around the place. She had tanned skin—_natural _tan skin, and her eyes were dark brown. Her hair was dark, almost raven, and her eyes weren't chinky like the Japanese. "Darn it, Shinichi. What did she have that I _don't_?" What did Shinichi like? Or what did the _girl _like? Could it be the conniving part? Or the arrogance?

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Ran stared up at the ceiling, her mind still on the past. And then, what perfect timing—the phone rang. She knew all-too-well who would be calling her at that time. And she certainly did not want to speak to him at all. Instead, Ran grabbed her pillow and sandwiched her ear as to not hear the phone. But the caller's stubborn side surfaced._Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…_ "Okay, okay!" Ran muttered as she put her ear into the receiver and answered.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

"Ran, it's me." A familiar male voice responded. "Listen to me, please. It's not what you think. Just let me explain—" Ran cut the caller off with a yell. "Oh, stop with the excuses, Shinichi. I _saw_ you! I'm not blind, Kudo! And I'm not stupid, either."

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

Ran slammed the phone down and huddled her knees closer to her. "I hate you, Shinichi… I hate you… I hate you… I hate you…" This time, the _I hate you_'s became a bit more frequent in her thoughts, and that night, it was all her mind could think.

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
And We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Ran closed her eyes, attempting to fall into a deep slumber. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. As she began to drift off to sleep, she whispered. "So much for my happy ending."


End file.
